1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to discharging a fluid from a spray device, and more particularly, to an apparatus for discharging a fluid from a pressurized aerosol container.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Aerosol containers are commonly used to store and dispense volatile materials such as air fresheners, deodorants, insecticides, germicides, decongestants, perfumes, and the like. The volatile material is typically stored under compression in a liquid state within a container. A valve assembly on the container controls release of the volatile material contained therein. The valve assembly generally includes a valve stem, wherein activation or opening of the valve assembly allows the volatile material to flow out of the container through the valve stem. In particular, displacement of the valve stem with respect to the valve assembly activates the valve assembly to release the volatile material from the container. The valve stem may be displaced along a longitudinal axis of the valve assembly, i.e., axially, or the valve stem may be tilted or displaced in a direction transverse to the longitudinal axis of the valve assembly, i.e., radially.
Activation of a valve assembly may be accomplished by an automated system or manually. In manual activation, a user may adjust an activation force applied to the valve stem as required to achieve a desired release. Therefore, consideration of applied force requirements is generally less important to design of manually activated valve assemblies. Conventional automated systems may include motor driven linkages that apply downward pressure to depress the valve stem and open the valve assembly within the container. Typically, these actuator mechanisms are unwieldy and are not readily adaptable to be used in a stand-alone manner and/or a hand-held manner. Further, many of these actuator mechanisms exhibit a great deal of power consumption. Generally, valve assemblies that have tilt-activated valve stems require less force for activation than valves having vertically activated valve stems. Valve assemblies that require smaller activation forces are advantageous because such valves require less power to actuate. Decreased power consumption will allow for longer power source life times. Smaller activation forces also allow for simpler, smaller, and/or less costly automated systems.
Existing automated activation systems for tilt-activated valve assemblies utilize complex and cumbersome motor and gear mechanisms and do not adequately reduce power consumption. A need exists for improved operability and functionality over existing activation systems, e.g., use of improved power supplies and drive units, addition of various actuation options, decreased size, and increased efficiency and reliability.